


Decorating

by Integrrra



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Modern AU, Other, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Integrrra/pseuds/Integrrra
Summary: "...The one bedroom apartment was littered with everything from healing crystals to anatomical models, disco records to My Chemical Romance posters, multiple neon scarves to heavy black combat boots.And now, a massive black velvet sofa on top of the powder pink shag rug. "





	Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> This is a secret santa gift for my dear friend Francey (elfroots420 on tumblr)! Big thanks to Maria (asrawrites) for helping beta this short fic. I hope you all had a lovely holiday season and a good start to the new year.

“Julian this looks…”

“It’s ok. Tell me what you honestly, truly think. I can take it.” Asra took a deep breath as his mouth twisted into an unreadable line, arms folding into each other. 

“Honestly, I guess it could be worse?” At that, Julian threw his head back against the black velvet sofa he had just finished arranging in the room and sighed.

  


It had been a couple weeks since the couple had settled into the old brownstone apartment building on the north side of town. After nearly a year of Jules constantly sneaking into Asra’s small apartment, his roommate had enough of their constant late night escapades and insisted the lovers just move in together. 

And why not? They basically lived together already anyways, spending almost all of their time together dancing about the town, going on silly adventures, and lounging around reading their impressive collection of literature (Asra preferred fantastical stories, while Julian always had his nose stuck in medical textbooks). 

But while they had plenty of books, the two had far less furniture. And even less in terms of style. 

Which is why the one bedroom apartment was littered with everything from healing crystals to anatomical models, disco records to _My Chemical Romance_ posters, multiple neon scarves to heavy black combat boots. 

And now, a massive black velvet sofa on top of the powder pink shag rug. 

  


Asra chuckled and walked over to his boyfriend, plopping down next to him and petting his red curls. “While it’s a very impressive piece of furniture, it does look a bit silly on top of the carpet, dearest.” He heard a hum in agreement as he continued his ministrations with his fingers, moving to gently scratch Julian’s scalp. That earned him a louder purr. 

“I found it on my way back from the market this morning. I took a different route home and found this decrepit looking thrift shop,” Julian said. “The place was nearly falling apart but was full of absolute oddities. Taxidermy squirrels, Victorian daguerreotypes, old wooden toys in disrepair.” He looked to Asra. “You would have loved it.”

“I’m sure I would have,” Asra chortled as he gingerly crawled onto Julian’s lap, resting his chin on his broad shoulder and starting to become more aggressive in his assault on Julian’s hair. He adored the smile that started to form on those thin but practiced lips he knew so well and the way his eyes fluttered close to enjoy the sensations more. A blush started to dust the redhead’s cheekbones and drag down his neck. 

“I, uh, actually really like the couch with the rug,” murmured Julian, leaning into Asra’s touch. 

“Oh?”

“Erm, yeah. I think it… represents us nicely. We’re very different, but we somehow ended up in the same place, in some sort of strange, unique cohesiveness.”

That earned him his partner swinging his leg across his lap, his other hand delving into his hair, and a full, deep kiss pressed upon his waiting lips. 


End file.
